You Will Be My End
by animefanatic511
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, forced to pay a large family debt, started working as a stripper in the red-light district. She is now determined to get herself and her friends out of the redlight district for good. But when Kagome's escape plan collides with Inuyasha's family reunion at the beach, will the former lovers rekindle their past love, or have they both already drifted too far apart?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Kagome looked straight into the dimmed lights, the hidden force behind them temporarily blinding her. She swayed her hips slightly, as she gracefully walked down the short catwalk in front of her. She tried her best to filter out the nasty cat-calls and whistles from the crowd, and the disturbing lusty looks in her audience. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to feel the music, she stilled for a moment, and finally found her focus.

She skillfully grabbed the golden pole, and walked slyly with a purpose, making sure her revealing outfit was perfectly aligned with the eyes of her viewers. Kagome then wrapped her leg around the pole, sensually grazing it before she swung both her legs up the pole and locked them together. She then moved her arms around the pole, timingly realising one leg out of position, to get a slow and eye-catching slide upside-down the pole.

Kagome almost smirked from the awe-filled looks of her audience, and felt satisfied she would be remembered by everyone who saw her. She put her hand on her hip, rocket-style (palm up), and walked sassily off the stage.

When Inuyasha heard the news, he couldn't help himself and gathered his crew to go celebrate. It's not everyday your named the top financial company in Japan! It deserves some rewards, and Inuyasha knew just the place to go.

Kagome couldn't help but smile when all the other workers congratulated her on her performance. She was one of their star performers, and overtime she learned to accept her position as an entertainer/stripper. She was able to meet good people here, some even in the same position as herself. But she would never leave this job if it meant leaving her childhood friends Sango and Rin. Kagome loved them like sisters, and she was determined to get them, and herself, out of here as soon as they had the money.

There was one other reason she was staying though. One she would never tell anyone: Kagome really enjoyed entertaining and stripping, and even if she never considered it a career before, she had never felt so useful or loved. It was finally something she was good at, and who wouldn't want a job description that asks you to be sexy?

Kagome sighed as she headed over to her vanity set to prepare for her next show. She stared at herself as her thoughts began to wander… to a certain someone she hadn't seen in years. She hadn't seen him in 5 years, but even so she knew how he was doing. Her "little" hanyou was just claimed to co-own the number one financial company in Japan: Takahashi Corporations.

_Oh Inuyasha… it's been so long, I want to see you… _

Suddenly Kagome was disgusted with herself. She stood up, knocking over her stool, grabbed her hairbrush and slammed it repeatedly against the mirror. Once she ran out of energy, she fell onto her knees, emotionlessly staring at her morphed self in the cracked glass. _Inuyasha, a hanyou already downgraded by society, was strong enough to climb his way to co-owning a leading company, and I, a smart girl who had everything, end up content with a life of a slut! … What have I become?_

Kagome slowly slid to floor, lying still on her back, staring at the ceiling. She didn't know what to do anymore, but she knew this wasn't the place for her, or her friends. She was now determined to get them out of here, as soon as they could afford a train ticket, they would leave the Tokyo red-light district for good. And Kagome knew just where they could go; at her mother Haruhi's funeral she met Kaede, a kind elderly but strong woman, who offered to help her out if she needed it. This was definitely a time of need, and with Kagome's sudden enlightening and spark she knew this was her only option. She had an hour before her next show, so she decided to call Kaede for conformation ahead of time.

"Hello, this is Kaede."

"Hello, Kaede? It's me Kagome, Haruhi's daughter."

"Haruhi? Oh I'm so sorry for your loss honey. How have you been holding up?"

"As well as anyone could losing their mother. But I called wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Anything child! You know I'm happy to help, Haruhi was a great woman, but she never asked for help. I keep thinking if I would have let her know more often, it wouldn't have happened…"

"Don't think like that Kaede, there was nothing more you could have done, you were a cherished friend of my mother, and I know if she needed help she would have gone to you first."

"Thank you for your concern child. Now then, you had a favor you wanted to ask of me?"

"Yes, you see a couple of my friends are in a financially tight situation right now, and we are currently living and working in the red-light district. I've been trying to get us out, but we only have enough money for train tickets, and we won't be able to afford our own place when we get there. So, I was wondering if we could impose on you until we work enough money to rent an apartment?"

"Of course dear, that is no trouble at all. When will you be arriving in Okinawa?"

"In about three weeks, if that's okay with you…"

"It's fine dear, but it might conflict with a small family reunion we're having at a beach house I rented out."

"If this is not a good time, we can come later."

"No, no I want you girls out of the red-light district as soon as possible. That place is not healthy for young ones like you. How about you join us at the beach house, I'm sure after everything you've gone through, a little relaxation is in order!"

"Oh but Kaede, we couldn't just disrupt your family reunion like that. Plus we wouldn't be able to pay for our share!"

"Foolish child, it's on me, and my family is very accepting, they would probably get mad at me for _not _inviting you to come. I'll call you tomorrow with more information. Now, pack your bags, and tell your friends: you're going to Okinawa!"

When Kagome heard a disconnect buzz from her phone, she hung it up and stared at it for a moment in disbelief. _Finally,_ they could get out of here! She unlocked her phone and almost screamed at the time, she only had 15 minutes before her next show. She still needed to to do her hair and makeup! She slammed her dressing room door closed before taking a deep breath. Even in her worried state, she was giddy like a child, nearly unable to wait before telling Sango and Rin the amazing news.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So although this isn't my first story, I put in a lot of effort in this piece and try to improve my writing style. There might be some grammar errors, I have not edited this, but at this point I'm clinging on to this storyline and hope it works out. Just as a warning I'm going to try to update every Sunday from now on (including this Sunday), but I have a life so don't expect complete consistency with my updates. If you've taken the time to read this incredibly long note then make sure to R&R and leave some suggestions. If you want to make comments on my writing feel free to put it in the reviews or PM me, but if you have ideas for the plotline I would encourage you to PM me with suggestions. Okay enough of my talking, BYE! ****~(=^‥^)****ノ**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1: Celebration

After Kagome finished her second performance of the night, she hurriedly searched for Sango and Rin, eager to tell them the great news. She quickly found them backstage in their shared dressing room.

"Sango, Rin! I have some amazing news to tell you!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Kagome there you are! What the hell happened to our mirror, its almost shattered!" Sango said as Kagome's expression sobered.

"Sorry guys, I just needed to let out some of my anger… But it made me more determined to get us out of here!" Kagome said, trying to make her friends understand.

Rin smiled softly. "It's okay Kagome, we all have those moments"

Kagome gave them unsure glances before letting out a sigh, a small smile coming to her face.

"Thanks guys." she said before they pulled into a group hug. When they released, Kagome took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "I am so glad I have you to support me. Just know I'm always there for you girls too." They nodded in response, and Kagome remembered the reason she came here in the first place.

"Guys, I have some unbelievable news to tell you. While I was getting ready for my show I remembered an old family friend, Kaede. I called her up to ask if we could stay with her and said yes!" Kagome smiled brightly, pausing to gauge her friends' reactions. They stood there stunned, not saying a word.

"Did you hear what I said guys? She said _yes! _We're getting out of here for good!" Kagome urged. Her friends broke out of their stunned silence. Rin smiled bright enough to fill up the room, and looked like she was about bounce off the walls in happiness. Kagome looked to Sango who started tearing up. Sango tried to wipe her eyes, but was unsuccessful because the tears kept coming. She look at Kagome before giving her the biggest smile she could manage and soon all of them were in tears, clinging on to each other as they sobbed in pure relief.

After the trio broke apart, Kagome suggested they go to the bar and have a toast before getting ready for their last show. The girls sat down on the empty bar stools, giddy with happiness. Shippo, the bartender, came up to the girls. "Hey ladies, what can I get you tonight." He asked.

"We'll have a bottle of champagne, it's time to celebrate!" Kagome yelled over the club music.

"Coming right up Kagome." Shippo replied.

When the bottle came, Shippo popped the cork, the girls screaming in delight as the fizzy liquid bubbled out. He poured them each a glass, and Kagome picked hers up. "To freedom!" Kagome yelled.

"To freedom!" The girls repeated. Clinking glasses and downing their champagne. The girls spent the next hour excitedly planning their escape from the red-light district. Once the bottle was finished, Rin looked at the time and grabbed the girls attention "We gotta get ready right now or we're gonna miss our show!" She said hurriedly. Kagome and Sango quickly packed their stuff and thanked Shippo before heading to the dressing room.

/O\/O\/O\/O\

Inuyasha glared at Miroku through the rearview mirror of his red Lamborghini. His friend never knew the limits of teasing him. One day he was going strangle Miroku, but for now all he could do was give him a stare down. They were on there way to the popular club Demons in the redlight district of Tokyo. After the announcement of his companies' number one place in the financial ladder, Inuyasha decided this night deserved some serious celebration. With the rumors of the club centering around the intense partying and beautiful women, Inuyasha couldn't help but be excited. It would help him take his mind off his heartbreak… after the tragedy that was Kikyo, he didn't know what to do. But this would be the perfect opportunity to let himself loosen up, and finally be able to accept what happened.

As Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot, he glanced at the line in front of the entrance. The people wrapped around the street corner going back two maybe even three blocks. Not even bothering to cut in line, Inuyasha walked straight up to the bouncer pulling out his ID. Miroku followed in suit and after a quick glance at the ID's the bouncer let them through. As soon as the door opened and Inuyasha stepped through the doors, he was nearly overwhelmed with the thumping music, strobe lights and the intense smell of alcohol. As many times as he went to a club he would never get used to the rush of it, if he wasn't so busy he would come every night.

"This place is enormous!" Miroku said, a look of awe on his face. To be honest Inuyasha had seen larger clubs, but this was a step up with a vibrant color palette and leather seating. "I guess the rumors were true." Inuyasha replied, equally as pleased with the club.

"Come on let's get drinks!" Miroku said while pulling Inuyasha towards the direction of the bar. "Okay, okay, lead the way dude." Inuyasha smirked, looking at his eager friend. He would never admit it, but he really cared about Miroku. The two had been inseparable since childhood, and he had been the first person to befriend him without any prejudice. While it was naive, since soon after they were both isolated by the school, Miroku knew how to make the best of any situation. Soon they became so close they were like brothers, and Miroku even managed to open up to the possibility of more friends. Not long after Inuyasha started getting to know Koga, and while they squabbled all the time, he knew they could count on each other when the time came. Over the years Inuyasha also became closer to his half-brother Sesshomaru. They were nowhere near friendly but they finally overcame their hatred for each other. He could have never imagined how many people he would be able to depend on when he was younger, all the people surrounding him were like family and it pleased him to no end… At least until he remembered Kagome….

_**OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!**_ **Ugh I am a terrible author, plz don't hate me. My excuse is the usual spiel: tons of homework, final exams coming up, terrible teachers, no time etc… but sorry ppl! So I know last chapter I said I was going to update every Sunday, but thats not working out for me that well sooo I'm just going to update randomly. Sorry again if this inconveniences you... but oh well? This chapter is **_**so**_ **short but plz bear with me for this story. There may be spelling or grammar errors in my writing, so just let me know and I'll fix em. Please review! The more reviews the faster I'll post so review away! See u next time my lovelies~! ****~(=^‥^)****ノ**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2: A Fateful Encounter

"Hello? Earth to Inu!" Miroku said as he waved a hand in front of Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze, "Huh? Oh sorry." He said.

"Come on man! Try to forget about her…" Miroku pleaded. "She's always on your mind, use this as a chance to let go."

"In fact, get off your lazy ass and lets go to the stage. I hear there's going to be a performance soon." He said pointing to the stage.

Inuyasha downed the rest of his whiskey, and headed towards the stage with Miroku. "The show starts in 15 minutes." Inuyasha said, looking at the board with the showtimes. "Hey Miroku, can you save us some seats? I wanna take a look backstage."

"Yeah sure Yash!" Miroku replied.

And with that Inuyasha headed backstage. Although the club was "entertainment only" it had a small prostitution ring on the downlow, and Inuyasha was going to get laid tonight. Anything to keep his mind off of Kikyo, at least for tonight.

When he went behind the stage, he ran into a tall woman with long black hair tied in a loose bun in a tight black business suit with a red button-up blouse underneath. "Oh sorry. Do you know where the manager of this place is?"

The lady scoffed. "That asshole is right over there," she pointed towards the right hallway " But Naraku is the craziest fuck I've ever met so you've been warned." She said while glaring in the direction of his office. "Just take a right at the girls dressing rooms and Naraku's office is right there." The woman said exasperatedly.

"Uhh… Thanks. Whats your name?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm Kagura, Naraku's assistant." She replied. Kagura then took off down the hallway to the stage.

Inuyasha started walking down the right hallway towards the girls' dressing rooms. As he passed the long row of doors, one of them suddenly burst open. Surprised by the action he stumbled and accidentally hit one of the girls that rushed out. "Ow! What the fuck was that!" Inuyasha yelled, while rubbing his head from the impact. He glanced around and saw a girl with raven black hair struggle to get up. "Here." Inuyasha said to the girl, holding out his hand. She took it graciously and he pulled her up.

When the girl recovered she stood to the side, her back facing Inuyasha. Rubbing the back of his head he said "Sorry about that, you guys just surprised…" Inuyasha trailed off and the raven haired girl turned around to face him. Something about her was incredibly familiar, but he just couldn't remember who she reminded him of.

The girl looked just as lost in thought as he was. And Inuyasha pondered if she was thinking the same thing. Finally breaking the silence, Inuyasha finally voiced his question.

"Um… Do I know you?"

/OOO\\\OOO/OOO\\\

Kagome couldn't help but stare. Inuyasha was right here in front of her after 5 years of separation; she had dreamed of this moment. But her excitment of seeing him died down when she saw the look of confusion in his eyes. _Does he not remember me? _That thought alone broke her heart, after everything that they'd been through. Then Kagome glanced down at her appearance and attire. She realized she must look completely different than from high school, and he probably didn't recognize her.

Kagome's first instinct was to tell him who she was. But she quickly stopped herself. _What would he think if he knew it was me. I'm wearing slutty clothing, tons of makeup and contacts, I couldn't be more fake. He would be ashamed of me, and I can't handle that right now… _So Kagome decided what she was going to do.

"Um… Do I know you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome took a deep breath, and hated herself more and more after every word that passed her lips.

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while as usual! But I'm feeling better and more confident about this story. I'll admit I've actually had time this week and probably could have posted this earlier, but it takes some time for me to get my "creative juices flowing" so hang in there. To be honest I actually have no idea where this story is headed so I'm just wingin' it right now. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I currently have no beta and I don't often check my work so sorry :P. Byeas ****~(=^‥^)****ノ**


End file.
